EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE
by Natalie Marsh
Summary: Todo cambia,nada es lo que parece. Y eso mismo pasa cuando una chica llega a el pequeño pueblo del condado Park,será que ella es quien a hecho todos los cambios en el pueblo o mejor dicho a los estudiantes de la preparatoria de este público. Pasen y descúbranlo. Pésimo sumary historia yo espero buena.
1. Chapter 1

• _EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE •_

Muchas y muchas aclaraciones DD;

_Primero que nada el título no tiene nada que ver con la historia,siempre he sido pésima para nombrar historias (e u e) pero bueno al menos se que no tengo tan pésima redacción y eso..._

**_Advertencia a lo largo de este Fic se podrá observar cierto contenido explícito no apto para menores de 13: Yaoi,Slash,posible lemmon,malas palabras,uso de drogas,sexo,sexo y más sexo ok no xD también se hace la mención de enfermedades como anorexia y bulimia._**

Para esta historia tuve el atrevimiento de crear un nuevo personaje,ya que va con una dedicatoria a mi querida y súper importante hermana mayor Danielle y a su mejor amiga Vania -u- que por el momento se encuentra incapacitada de seguir en la página (mi hermana). Esta historia se basada en el 30% hechos reales y el otro 70% ficticio -u- espero les gusté,fue algo que se me ha ocurrido para ayudar a mi hermana a curase más rápido y a su amiga de las terribles enfermedades que dejan Ana & Mía (anorexia y bulimia). Ustedes entienden para que se den cuenta de lo que les puede llegar a suceder y de alguna manera desahogó esto que traigo adentro...

Aquí aparecerán mi querida hermana,ya que esta historia fue creada para ella y su amiga. Aquí se hará la insinuación de algunas canciones que pertenecen a la cantante "Elizabeth Grant" mejor conocida como Lana del Rey.

* * *

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen,todos corren a cargo de la excelente creación de Matt Stone & Tray Parker .Esto se ha creado con el fin de entretener y entretenerme, sin ningún fin ni lucró algun**

Bien por el momento es todo ahora si comiencen a leer.

Natalie


	2. Chapter 2

_«EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE »_

**Capítulo 1**

**_«Bienvenida a South Park»  
Parte 1._**

Es difícil saber por donde debo empezar a contar esto que me esta pasando. Quizá nunca me importo si quiera pensar en aquello, uno sólo se dispone a realizar ciertas acciones negativas que lograrán marcar tú vida y ESO estaba acabando con mi vida de una manera lenta y "placentera" eso según bueno no es que yo sea de las chicas buenas, no eso no siempre me ha gustando jugarme la propia dignidad por unos cuantos euros.  
Mi nombre es Danielle Mckenzie Vega y vivo en Madrid la capital de España,junto a mi tía quien se hace cargo de mi. Después de que mis padres murieran en un trágico accidente automovilístico. Amaba a mis padres,en especial a mi madre;ella siempre fue un gran apoyo para mi y a pesar de tener 17 años aún les recuerdo como sí aquello hubiese sucedido apenas hace unos cuantos días. Siendo que ya han pasado 5 años de aquello o algo así realmente no lo recuerdo y no pretendo recordar eso ahora.  
Mi tía Mónica siempre me decía que mi madre quería que yo estudiara leyes,pero yo ya tenía otros planes para mi, amaba cantar de alguna forma desde que logre colocarme en las listas de popularidad número unos aquí en Madrid,había desechado la idea de volverme abogada o algo por el estilo.  
Pero mi tía siempre me venía jodiendo desde que inicie con mi sueño con las mismas estupideces...  
Que sí debo ser abogada,que si debo ser senadora, que si a mi madre le hubiera gustando que hiciera eso de mi vida... En fin sin mil de cosas. Había terminado la secundaria y no he cursado para nada la preparatoria,ya que prefería ir a fiestas y pagar por que alguien hiciera mis trabajos escolares y por eso mi tía me castigaba a cada rato en fin.

Quizá una discusión más y tal vez me convenza todo puede pasar ya que no soy tan mala después de todo... Y esa discusión llego.

—¡YA ESTÁ DECIDIDO MCKENZIE IRAS A LA PREPARATORIA DE SOUTH PARK!— pronuncio o mejor dicho grito de manera impulsiva una mujer de unos 40 años robusta de piel morena y ojos verdes,muy guapa por cierto pero con un carácter que a leguas se notaba que era muy fuerte.

—¡QUÉ NO!—pronuncio una azabache de ojos grises y piel demasiado blanca para ser real,más bien esta se asemejaba a porcelana.

—¡ENTIENDE QUE DEBES TERMINAR LA PREPARATORIA PARA QUE DEJEN DE ANDAR HABLANDO! —Contesto la mujer robusta cuyo nombre era Mónica

—¡YO SOY MCKENZIE Y NO QUIERO IR A ESE ESTÚPIDO PUEBLO DE MIERDA! — grito la joven

La mujer se cruzó de brazos,frunciendo el ceño—Como digas hija sólo que me gustaría que te dedicarás a algo más que tu "profesión de cántate" a tu madre le hubiese gustado que fueras una estupenda abogada" dijo en un tono muy melancólico

La joven suspiro miro directo a los ojos a aquella mujer —¡Esta bien por mamá!—dijo sin ánimos

—¡Muy bien Mckenzie arregla tus cosas mañana salimos a primera hora! —pronuncio mientras salía de la habitación.

« Mckenzie POV »

"Quizá ir a un pequeño pueblo me traiga mucho mucho entretenimiento"—pronuncio la joven mientras se recostaba en su cama y se disponía a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté,un poco más temprano de lo habitual,empaqué una pequeña valija,prepare un zumo de naranja y me dirigí lo más pronto a la sala de estar,saqué mi computador y me dispuse a navegar en la red investigando la escuela donde estaría,eso si me iba a asegurar que haya suficiente diversión para pasar el rato en ese pueblo.

Después de una media hora bajo mi tía,con una cara de pocos amigos para mi desgracia había olvidado despertarla,lo cual al pareces la hizo pensar que YO la dulce Mckenzie no quería ir a ese pueblo,ósea háganme el favor si todos saben que soy una perita en el sarcasmo en mis bellos y sensuales argumentos. (Mi hermana siempre dice eso xD)

El camino se me hizo tan aburrido y eterno,pero al fin llegamos.

—¡Mckenzie! - llamo la mayor a la joven que miraba por la ventada.

—Dime tía- contesto sin interés la azabache

—Por favor intenta no llamar mucho la atención,por cierto contratamos a un guarda espaldas que te cuidara a cierta distancia para que no te suceda algo- le dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a esos grises penetrantes de la muchacha.

—¡Cómo sea! -pronuncio la joven mientras sacan un cigarro y se disponía a prenderlo.

Y por fin terminó la tortura de escuchar el estúpido sermón de mi tía y llegamos a el dichoso South Park.

—¡Vamos querida! — pronuncio la tía de la azabache

—Tía ¿Aquí nos quedaremos por esta noche? —pronuncio la chica de los ojos grises

—¿Esta noche ? Querida aquí vivirás tú — contesto con un tono muy soso y con arrogancia

—¡No me jodas es un hotel!

—¡sí y apura a entrar ! ya esta pagado es el mejor de este pueblucho,¿Creíste que compraría una casa? Pues no gastó mi dinero en pueblos como este y menos si sólo vivirás tu sola — pronuncio la señora antes de subir a una lujosa limosina negra con adornos en la parte frontal de esta plateados.

–¡Mónica te juro que jamás volverás a saber de mi! — grito la joven mientras veía la limosina marcharse.

Subí a mi habitación, por lo menos había alquilado o rentado creo o al menos eso entendí por un año una especie de penthouse,lujoso y muy bello,al menos no me dejo en la miseria pero Mónica me la pagaría cuando le volviese a ver la cara algún día de mi ropa en el guarda ropa,me prepare unos espaguetis, después me di un baño en la tina y me dormí ya que al día siguiente que era Lunes debía ir a el colegio. Como me había arrepentido de venir,pero recordé el sueño que tenía mi madre para mi y dejo de interesarme en lo más mínimo el lugar ahora si quería cumplir su deseo y poder alcanzar las estrellas como ella solía decir.

FIN MCKENZIE POV

La chica de la piel bonita estaba en el séptimo sueño cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de la habitación ,la joven quien al sentir tremenda interrupción para nada propuesta,se cayó de la cama —¡CARAJO!  
Se levantó de inmediato,se sobó el trasero y cogió el teléfono para contestar.—¡BUENO! No yo no pedí nada—se tomó el puente de la nariz y miro el suelo—Si esta bien,y gracias—¡Ok esta bien!—Igualmente. Al parecer la tía de la joven azabache ya le había programado un despertador para levantarse hacia su primer día de clases,y era de suponerse ya que la joven jamás fue una chica responsable y si fuera por ella entraba a la escuela al siguiente día,bueno eso si no desidia pasarse dormida o algo por el estilo o quizá asistiría una o dos semanas  
después de lo acordado eso si se le antojaba por su puesto.  
Se dirigió a la ducha,se bañó con cierta calma,se tomó su tiempo para preparar un maquillaje estupefacto, ese día había decidido no hacer caso a lo que su tía le había dicho ya que si ella era para dejarla ahí sola,¿Cómo porque ella debía obedecerle? Y así lo hizo se vistió de una manera diferente a como solían vestirse los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo, se colocó una peluca con flequillo y un poco esponjada pero tampoco tanto de color verde azulado,la cual de vía demasiado natural para ser una peluca,un blusón pegado blanco con estoperoles en la parte baja y en medio con una estrella satánica,un short negro,un suéter largó del mismo color de los shorts y unas medias negras con sujetador,después se coloco unos converse negros de plataforma, y unos cuernitos los cuales le daban un aspecto "tierno" podríamos llamarle así, ordeno su bolso donde su tía ya había arreglado todo lo que usaría y bajó a la sala de estar de el hotel,espero unos 20 minutos llegando el auto bus y se fue en el.

• Mientras tanto 30 minutos antes en otro lugar•

—¡Cállate culón!— grito un exaltado pelirrojo

—¡Pero es verdad Kahl la puta esa de Mckenzie se folló a tres tipos anoche!—mintió para molestar a el judío

—¡¿Y ahora porque pelean?! —pregunto un recién llegado azabache de nombre Stanley Marsh

—¡ES QUE EL CULÓN DICE QUE MCKENZIE SE TIRÓ A TRES WEONES AYER POR LA TARDE!—le dijo gritando un enojado y simpático pelirrojo

—¿Y por eso hacen tanto escándalo?— dijo Stan mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz

—¡El judío esta enojado porque sabe que su puta favorita se tiró a tres tipos y el solo le puede ver el culo a la puta cualquiera!—molesto de nuevo Cartman

—¡YA CARTMAN COÑO! —pidió un demasiado exaltado chico rojizo

—¡OH YA VEO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!—Dijo Cartman,para después proseguir—A la rata judía le arde saber que jamás conocerá y se tirará a la puta esa de Mckenzie! — finalizo Cartman

—¡Cállate gordo!—defendió Kenneth su amigo pelirrojo — ¡En todo caso fue uno, y no tres!

—¡KENNY! — Grito Stan y Kyle al unísono,y como por arte de magia llego el autobús a tiempo para que Kyle no matara a Cartman por seguir jodiendo lo con lo mismo si "ídola".

Se sentaron en un puesto cada uno con su respectiva pareja Cartman se fue con Clyde con quien llevaba una relación desde hace ya mucho,Kenny se sentó junto a Butters con quien llevaba toda la secundaria y el primer año que cursaban de preparatoria como pareja,Kyle y Stan ya también eran pareja, sólo que ellos apenas llevaban unos cuantos días y aún lo mantenían en secreto.

—¡¿Oye Stan?!—Dijo Kyle a su "súper mejor amigo" ahora novio

—¿Qué sucede Kyle? — respondió un tanto curioso el azabache

—¿Ya habías escuchado que habría un estudiante nuevo?—le pregunto a sí novio

—¡Si algo escuche! ¿Porqué?—pregunto con el mismo semblante

Se acercó a el oído de su novio y le dijo en susurro — Dicen que es alguien famoso

—¿Queeee?-se exalto un azabache guapo de ojos azules

—¡Bueno eso escuche!-le contesto el menor de ojos verdes

—Quizá sólo sean rumores,además que casualidad sería que justamente quien entré a la escuela se llame y sea Mckenzie!

—En eso tienes razón - finalizo el pelirrojo y ambos se empezaron a reír de lo que había pensado el pelirrojo.

—¡Oye Stan!— llamo la atención de su pareja nuevamente

—¡Madre mía! Es el hotel Four season! – dijo exaltado a lo que todos en el autobús incluyendo a el conductor voltearon a ver a quien subiría por la puerta.

• De vuelta a el Hotel •

—¡Por fin llego su auto bus señorita Mckenzie ! —Le dijo la recepcionista a la joven azabache

—¡Muchas gracias!—la joven se dirigió a la entrada de este, subió lentamente los escalones y todos literal todos la miraron, subió y se sentó un un lugar que estaba reservado para ella justo a lado de el chofer.

—¡Stan creo que es Mckenzie! — dijo con cierta emoción un pelirrojo abrazando a Stan por el brazo y provocando un sonrojo en el mismo.

—¡Si Kyle quizá sea ella!

Y así mismo emprendieron el camino a el colegio sin saber aún quien era la joven en realidad.

* * *

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora,espero les haya gustado. Intentare actualizar los fines de semana aún que no prometo nada ya que la escuela y eso me tendrán un poco ocupada de igual forma ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Dejen reviews serán bien recibidos u  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Natalie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE_**

_Antes que nada les pido una disculpa, no me he podido meter a actualizar por cuestiones personales,pero aquí vengó a actualizar. Espero les gusté sinceramente acabado de terminarlo :c no sean muy crueles._

_Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen a excepción de uno que otro...  
Ahora si a leer. :3_

Capítulo 1 (parte dos)

KYLE POV

Llegamos al instituto,Stan y yo seguíamos sin saber que decir o como reaccionar ante la llegada de la chica que podría ser la que más he admirado la dulce y hermosa Mckenzie,era de las pocas chicas que sentía en el mundo del estrellato que no era una total imbécil,ya que a pesar de que todo el mundo la tachase de una auténtica hija de puta sabía que eso solo era una especie de máscara o eso era lo que yo quería creer, que ella tenía una calidez humana auténtica,no como la perra de París Hilton esa tía si que era una total puta malcriada. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos unos críos y las chicas del instituto añoraban ser una perra cualquiera como esa zorra Hilton. Pero retomando lo anterior,ciertamente esa chica nueva me causaba una especie de "intriga" por así llamarle. Entramos a el salón de clases,yo junto a mi súper mejor amigo Stan ahora novio,con quien amaba pasar los días y si se podía tardes,nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre.

—¡Kyle!— dijo mi hermoso azabache

—¿Qué sucede Stan?—le miré sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—No nada,sólo quería ver tu sonrisa. —Y por ese tipo de mariconerías amaba y amare toda la puta vida a Stanley Marsh.

—¡Muy bien jóvenes!—Pronuncio el profesor de Biología mientras entraba al salón—¡El día de hoy tendremos a un nuevo elemento!—dijo tras sentarse en su unos 10 minutos y entro el consejero,que gracias a Abraham ya no era el señor Mackey,me hartaba que dijese tanto OKEY me daban ganas de patearle el culo.

—¡No interrumpo verdad profesor!—dijo aquel consejero.

—¡Para nada,les estábamos esperando para iniciar!—anunció el profe.

—¡Ven Mckenzie !—Y la joven del autobús entro.Y como yo,muchos del salón le voltearon a ver,los chicos tiraban baba, inclusive el culón de la veían como sí la desnudasen con ese simple gesto,lo cual me indignó por a excepción de las chicas claro,quienes solo le dirigían una mirada de esas que dan las chicas cuando andan de víboras envidiosas.

—¡Muy bien Mckenzie ! ¿cierto?—Le dijo el profesor,ella solo asintió—¿Te puedes presentar?—Ella se coloco en medio de el saló que no sin antes de una advertencia de parte del titular.—¡NO HABLEN MIENTRAS SU NUEVA COMPAÑERA SE PRESENTA O TODOS LLEVARÁN TAREA EXTRA A CASA!

La chica le miró incrédula y después prosiguió—Mi nombre es Mckenzie Vega ,o como muchos me conocen Mckenzie Holland .

TODOS,incluido el maestro abrimos los ojos como platos,era ella era mi Mckenzie ,nadie lo podía creer realmente era muy hermosa,la más linda de toda la escuela.

—Tengo 17 años me gusta cantar,escribir,leer,salir a fiestas,y no me agrada el colegio así que... que cojones hago aquí no tengo ni la más remota idea.

—¡Señorita Mckenzie aquí no se dicen malas palabras! Vaya a su lugar—dijo el profesor

—¡Vale,lo siento!— y se sentó en una banca justo en frente de Bebe

—¡Kahl tu puta americana está aquí! —dijo Cartman intentando joderme como siempre,pero no importase lo que me dijera ahora ya que podrá descubrir quien era Holland o mejor dicho Mckenzie en realidad.

La clase término y así todos salieron corriendo del salón. Me acerque a Mckenzie y me iba a presentar.

–¡Hola mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski!—le sonríe de oreja a oreja

—¡Hola...adiós!–tomo sus cosas y se fue,si que era difícil de tratar pero no me rendiría realmente le admiraba.

Pasaron las clases,hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo...

— Y entonces me di cuenta que los judíos son ratas de laboratorio— dijo un castaño regordete

—¡Cállate culo gordo !—le grite estaba harto de escuchar su mierda de que los Judíos fueron los primeros en ser llevados a un laboratorio para pruebas biológicas.

—¡NO ESTOY GORDO,JUIDIO DE MIERDA!

–Podrían dejar de discutir—intentó calmar Stan.

—¡ESTOY HASTIADO DE QUE TE METAS CONMIGO GORDO! .

—¡EREＳJUDÍO Y LOS JUDÍOS EXISTIERON PARA SER SOBAJADOS!

Intente ignorarle en verdad si estaba cansado de lo mismo así que mejor me dispuse a buscar a la chica nueva,quería ser amable con ella.

—Stan,has visto a la chica nueva?—le pregunte debía hacerlo quizá el si la había visto

—¡Si! le dije que si se quería estar con nosotros en el almuerzo y me dijo que sería un placer.— me sonrió y al instante sentí el ardor en mis mejillas. Amaba a Stan,en verdad lo amaba como jamás alguien amo en la vida,quizá suene muy marica pero así lo siento.Y tampoco podía creer lo que Stan me había dicho,ella en verdad había aceptado sentarse con nosotros,siendo que cuando yo intente si quiera presentarme me ignoro,pero claro Stan;además de ser mi mejor amigo,pareja y cómplice en aventuras sin igual,también era el chico "más atractivo del salón" o eso según las chicas sin cerebro del salón y yo no podía negar que MI Stan fuera tan atractivo y sensual.

—¿Cómo le has hecho para que aceptara?—pregunte un tanto incrédulo

Stan tomó una bandeja de comida y comino a la mesa —¡Ven,acá les cuento!—Al igual que Stan todos tomamos nuestra bandeja y seguimos a Stan a la mesa.

—¿Y?—volví a preguntar

—Bueno la vi sola sentada en una banca afuera de el laboratorio de química y le dije...

«FLASH BACK»

—¡Hola mi nombre es Stanley Marsh es un placer! — el azabache le ofreció la mano como muestra de saludo

—¡Hey hola! —la chica solo le miró un tanto arrogante

—¿ Mckenzie te gustaría almorzar junto con mis amigos y yo? —se sentó a un lado de ella y ella le mito ahora sonriendo

—¡Vaya el mariscal de campo me ha invitado a almorzar!

—¿Entonces aceptas?—le lanzó una mirada súper tierna haciendo pucheros

—¡Vale ahí nos vemos! — pronuncio tras esbozar una sonrisa,con un pequeño rubor incluido

—¡ entonces nos vemos! –la joven asintió aún con aquella sonrisa y después el azabache se levantó de la banca y fue a buscar a sus amigos.

«FIN DE FLASH BACK»

—Y eso fue todo— término de relatar Stan

—¡Vaya que suerte!—dijo el pelirrojo

—¡Oh que mal que tendremos a una puta sentada con nosotros!— pronuncio en tono de burlesca Cartman

—¡Carajo gordo no molestes a Kyle!—Defendió Kenny antes de que Kyle le contestará—Solo mira esa sonrisa estúpida que trae— Kenny tomo la mano de Kyle y la acerco a su entré pierna

—¡PERVERTIDO!— y lo golpeo con su charola derramando la comida en su cara.

—¡Kyle creo que lo mataste!— pronuncio Stan un tanto preocupado

—No no esta muerto,sólo esta desmayado— dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja de comida de el susodicho sin prestar mucha atención en ello

—¡Mira Kyle ahí esta Mckenzie!— dijo Stan a el odio de su novio acto seguido se levantó y le indicó donde estaban con la mano.

—¡Hola Stan!—saludo ella mirando a todos en la mesa y sin prestar atención a Kenny inconsciente—¡Hola Kyle!—Le sonrió ampliamente causando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo.

—¡Por favor siéntate!— le pidió Stan y Kyle al unísono

—¡Muchas gracias!— y se sentó ocupando el puesto que pertenecía a Kenneth—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?—Dijo mientras miraba a Cartman devorar literalmente su comida

—¡SOY ERIC CARTMAN Y NO SOPORTO A LAS PUTAS COMO TU,NI A LOS JUDÍOS CABRONES Y MUCHO MENOS A LOS HIPPIES ENAMORADOS!—pronuncio o más bien grito a la azabache mientras se levantaba de la mesa dejando su comida a medias.

—¿Cual es su problema? ¿Acaso me llamo puta?

-¡Le voy a partir la cara a ese gordo hijo de puta!- dijo el judío pelirrojo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño bien cerrado, causando un desconcierto en la joven chica.

-¡Tranquilo Kyle, no lo vale!- intento calmar Stan dandole un rápido beso en la mejilla

-¡STAAAN! /n/ pronuncio un muy avergonzado pelirrojo

-¡Awww Que tierno!- se exalto la joven de los ojos grises :3- ¿ Son novios?- Stan sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza,mientras Kyle salia del shock al que había entrado-¡Pues hacen linda pateja! Dijo con el mismo semblante.

-¡Gracias!-dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿Mckenzie no vas a almorzar? -pregunto el azabache

-¡Ya he comido en mi casa!-mintió  
-¡Esta bien! Dijo Stan

-¿Sabes Mckenzie?-llamo kyle a la chica- ¡La canción que mas me gusta es la de American!

-¿Encerio te gustan mucho mis canciones?-Pregunto la de los ojos grises

-¡Que si le gusta,tiene tus dos discos, todas tus fotos en el teléfono, 3 póster y esta subscrito en tú club de fans!

-¡Staaan! Musito un tanto avergonzado judío-Amo tu música, te admiro mucho eres muy linda, eres una inspiración- dijo mientras ponía su teléfono en la mesa dejando ver su protector el cuál era una foto de ella.

-Ahi Kyle me caes muy bien ¡Creo que nos llevaremos bien!

-¿Yo no te caigo bien?- dijo Stan después de un lindo puchero y en seguida los tres rieron al unísono

—¡Ambos me caen bien y saben eso es mucho porque por lo general nunca me caen bien los chicos de pueblos pequeños-esbozo una gentil sonrisa y después Volvieron a reir al unísono.

**CRAIG POV**  
Otro día mas en esta estúpida escuela, nada interesante o almenos que a mí me importara, una tipa más en la escuela gran novedad, para que resulte como todas las tipas del colegio, puta,estúpida y fácil de llevar a la cama. Que la tipa sea una cantante "famosa" no le quita todo ello al contrario la vuelve la tipa más buena o eso según Clyde,puta,cotizada y la cuál todos se querrán tirar.  
Pero la realidad es que ni si quiera se como es,y me da igual dicen que esta muy bien,pero eso lo dudo.

-¡Carajo,esos pendejos de stan y kyle ya nos la ganaron!- se esbozó mi muy querido amigo Clyde

-Que te preocupa,se supone que Cartman es tú novio- dijo en tono burlón mi querido amigo ricachon de nombre Token

-Si,pero lo voy a mandar a la mierda por ella

-Creí que ese culon realmente te movia el piso-dije un tanto burlón me encantaba mofarme de mis amigos

-Si amigo tu eres gay deja comer a los pobres!- se mofó de nuevo Token

-Si,sobretodo pobre tú-le mire un tanto incrédulo por lo que mi amigo había dicho-Pero de todos modos,no creo que la tía este tan buena dije mientras me llevaba un poco de fruta a la boca

-!Que no la has visto!-dijeron los dos al unísono

-No -conteste

-Pues debes verla,sabemos que no estuviste en su presentación y ni si quiera te das tiempo de poner atención a las demas clases,pero una tía así es difícil de no ver.- me dijo con "seriedad" mi amigo Clyde

-No creó que este así de buena pero bueno¿Dónde esta? -seguido me volte a ver la mesa de Marsh.

Era verdad era muy hermosa,tenia dos hermosos ojos grises,su cabello color verde azulado una tés tan perfecta y unos labios que rogaban ser basados, estaba mirando a Marsh con esos bellos ojos,mientras le dedicada una delicada sonrisa,no pude evitar sonreír, si que era bella. Y al parecer ella notó mi mirada y me sonrió, no se porque pero con ese simple gesto me dieron ganas de follar con ella. Quizá si voy a fumar los 20 minutos restantes calme estas ganas que me provoco.

**FIN CRAIG POV**

**MCKENZIE POV **

Sentí la mirada de alguien, cuando volteé a ver de quien se trataba, era un chico muy atractivo, o eso me pareció, tenía un gorro azul con un pon pon amarillo,si que era guapo. Pero al poco tiempo,justo después de sonreír le se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

-Chicos,ahi algún lugar donde pueda fumar?- les pregunte ya que en verdad lo necesitaba,ya que no vivía si fumar por lo menos un cigarrillo.

-¡Si!, pasas cerca de las escaleras junto a el salón,las subes por completo hasta llegar a piso 6 y ahi esta la azotea.-Me dijo Stan

-¿Y es seguro?-pregunté

-¡Claro jamás revisan ese lugar!-contestó Kyle

-¡Entonces nos vemos!- les sonreí a ambos

-¡No lo olvides 15 minutos Mckenzie!-dijo Kyle-les sonreí de nuevo y me fui  
Subí a el lugar donde mis nuevos amigos me habían sugerido,abrí la puerta lo más lento que pude.

Al entrar pude visualizar a el chico de la cafetería, sentado,recargado sobre la pared se veía tan sexy,dios.

-¡Hola!-le salude

Le dio una calada lenta a su cigarro y me miró con eso ojos tan profundos-¡Hola!-contestó con el semblante tan,como decirlo sin expresión alguna  
Si que era sexy,creo que he hayado mi diversión.

-Un tipo tan bueno como tu no debería de estar por acá-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado,sacando un cigarro y encendiendolo

-Lo mismo digo-me contestó con el mismo semblante

-Le dí una calada a mi cigarrillo, me acerqué a el y le solté el humo en la cara-Me llamo Mckenzie Vega

Me miro un tanto incrédulo pero después le dio una calada a su cigarro se acerco a mis labios y soltó el humo- Soy Craig Tucker,un gusto belleza

-El gustó es mio guapo-dije después de giñarle el ojo

- Si que eres hermosa...-se acercó a , oído y me susurro

-No me gustan tus canciones-confeso o eso supuse

-Y eso ami que!- le conteste

-Sólo decía muñeca!-me contesto

-Vaya,veo que no sabes lo que es bueno cariño, si algún dia buscas divertirte búscame-Pose mi mano cerca de su entre pierna,me acerque a el lentamente y desoues le di una calada a mi cigarro e imite su acción, de sacar el humo cerca de sus labios solo que yo si le plante un beso fugas y en seguida me marché.

**Fin Mcenzie POV**

La joven de los ojos grises se marcho dejando aún tanto "emocionado" Tucker"  
-¡Esta tía será mía!- dijo el azabache para si después apago su cigarro y salió de aquella parte de la escuela para retomar sus clases,al parecer Mckenzie no era la única que había encontrado su diversión,pero la pregunta sería ¿Quien caerá primero?

**Fin capítulo**

_Pues hasta el siguiente (ósea el Lunes) espero y les gusté :c aún que lo dudó bueno ya :VV _

_Se despide : Natalie ;3_


End file.
